


Not So Good Vibrations

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothes Wetting, Established Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Tickle torture, Tickling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has needed to use the bathroom for a long time now, but when he finally has the opportunity, he chooses not to - but only since Dean is kissing, groping, and grinding on him - something he wouldn't dare interrupt. Cas figures he can hold it for a few more minutes until after they have sex, but what he didn't plan was for Dean to start tickling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Good Vibrations

During the tour, he needed to pee. In the car, he needed to pee. Walking from the parking area to their hotel, he needed to pee. Now, grinding against Dean on the elevator, Cas _really_ needed to pee. He didn’t dare want to say anything though since that would probably ruin the moment, and this moment right now was not something that should even be risked at being ruined. At the rate Dean was going, sex would last for five minutes at the most anyways. Cas would wait five more minutes. Definitely. Because this would be worth waiting five extra minutes to take a leak for. 

 

Dean was sucking dark red spots onto Cas’s neck, letting his teeth graze against the sensitive area on occasion. He had Cas pinned against the elevator wall, rolling his hips onto him, holding him down even more. Both of them were hard and grinding against each other, moaning into each others skin. Cas was about 95% sure that if someone were to get on, Dean would completely ignore them. The other 5% of him thought that Dean would shut the doors before said person could even get on. But Dean didn’t want to take his anything off Cas if he didn’t need to. 

 

After what felt like a year, the elevator doors opened and Cas was being picked up, his legs being guided behind Dean. He wrapped them around Dean’s back and gripped onto Dean’s shirt, the fabric pulling tight between his fingers. They approached their room and Cas took Dean’s wallet from his back pocket and craned his neck to see what he was holding onto. Quickly, he found the room key and placed it in the door, unlocking it. The second the door was shut, Cas dropped everything in his hands and Dean sat down on a dining chair, pulling Cas on top of him. Dean began unbuttoning Cas’s shirt until his chest was exposed. He ran his hands up and down his torso, giving his hard nipples a quick flick before moving his hands around to caress Cas’s back. Cas panted into Dean’s mouth, desperately kissing him and rocking back and forth, grinding his ass over Dean’s clothed, yet obviously there erection. 

 

Cas giggled as Dean’s arm hair brushed against his sides, tickling him. Dean laughed along, except a more devious sound in his voice. 

 

Dean immediately moved his hands to Cas’s waist and began fluttering his fingers around the area. Cas immediately burst out laughing, shifting around on Dean’s  lap. “Dean, stop!” 

 

“No.” Dean growled, nipping at Cas’s neck and continuing to tickle him. 

 

“Stop!” Cas repeated, squirming uncomfortably as his bladder began begging for release at the constant changing of positions and tightening then immediate untightening of muscles. A few drops had already gotten out, but that could pass by as pre-come easy. 

 

“Why? What are you gonna do? Give a bad blow job?” Dean sneered. 

 

“I’m physically incapable of doing that.” Cas whimpered as he felt himself leak a little more, this time he knew it would show on his pants, but good thing they were near black. “This is…horrible. You’re an ass.” 

 

“Thanks.” Dean grinned. 

 

“C’mon.” Cas pleaded. “I’m begging you. Stop tickling and more fucking.” 

 

“But I like this.” Dean groaned. “I don’t want to stop, Cassie. Besides, you love when I tickle you.” 

 

“Not this time.” Cas replied, nearly biting his cheeks as he struggled to hold in the contents of his bladder.

 

“Why? What’s so wrong this time?” Dean smirked, sucking on Cas’s collar bone. “Maybe I’m just not tickling hard enough?” Dean slowly began moving his hands to Cas’s stomach, Cas stammering out a string of no’s. 

 

As soon as Dean began pressing down and tickling, Cas lost it. His bladder gave way and he was pissing himself. He knew Dean felt it when his hands stopped dead in their tracks.

 

“Oh. Yeah. That’s a pretty legitimate reason.” Dean snorted. 

 

Cas looked down and saw that even though they were black, his pants were soaked and Dean’s jeans had a large wet stain under where Cas was sitting along with a pool of yellow where his thighs pressed together. Dean resumed kissing Cas as he continued wetting himself. Piss was dripping off the chair, forming a large puddle underneath them, but apparently Dean couldn’t care less. 

 

“Don’t you think we should…clean that up?” Cas asked shamefully.

 

“Nah.” Dean answered. “Later.” 

 

“But-“

 

“ _Later_.” Dean growled, pushing his hand down the back of Cas’s pants.


End file.
